Rebel bondage
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: With the rest of the crew out Sabine decides to try out a new device she found on Ahsoka. Bondage, lesbian, mind break, submission, AU. Requested by Anonomys


In her room Sabine Wren tinkered with a collar she had found recently. It was a force inhibitor, something that could only be used against Jedi, she had a bit of a plan for it, but she needed to get it working. Thankfully the ghost had some spare parts around and she used them as best as she could. The others of the crew had gone on a mission, one where she wasn't needed and so she stayed in the ghost. Details of the mission were simple, the crew needed to go and recruit others to the rebel cause.

Screwing the last screw in her door opened and Ahsoka stood in the doorway.

"Sabine, how are we today?" she asked walking in.

"I'm good, just trying to fix this collar I found," she replied. "I think it maybe a force inhibitor, but I'm not sure,"

"And why do you have a device like that?" the Jedi asked with concern in her voice. "They are dangerous things,"

The young Mandalorian just smiled in response. "Well, I figure if we run into an Inquisitor it would be useful to take away his force powers, make it an even playing field,"

"So, you would use a device, made for slavery, something the empire does, in order to get an advantage?"

"We don't have the luxury to choose how we fight," the artist said standing. "We have to gain the advantage any way we can,"

"Like your grapple hook?" Ahsoka countered. "That weapon is a liability,"

"Really? Care to test that?" she countered and fired the grapple at one of her arms.

Ahsoka held her arm out to grab it and pulled in. Sabine was ready as she came in and fastened the collar around the Jedi's neck. She then moved around Ahsoka's back grabbed her other arm and used the wire to tie her arms up.

"What are you?" she tried to ask but the Mandalorian's lips found themselves onto Ahsoka's.

Her hand then slid down to her trousers and pulled them down exposing the fact that she had no underwear on.

"Oh, what's this?" she asked. "No underwear?"

"Just like you?"

The young Mandalorian just smiled as she brought the Jedi to her knees and moved around. She smiled looking down at the tortuga in front of her with a smile on her face.

"There is more than one way, to make a Jedi submit," she said before pulling her own top off and her trousers down.

Ahsoka looked at the human in front of her, she had muscles and piercings on her nipples belly and clit. It also appeared that she was clean shaven with a tattoo of a phoenix above her pussy. Knelt down leaned in and began to suck on her breast. As soon as her lips met the tortuga's skin she gasped with a moan she had never been felt before. A spark of electric pleasure that she had never felt before echoed though her.

It made her shiver with and unexpected happiness, no that's not good enough. Pleasure. Her body flowed with it as Sabine licked and sucked on her breast. Her hand then moved to the tortuga's pussy and slid a finger into her. That got a big reaction out of her, as she yelped sticking her tongue out which Sabine wrapped her lips around it. She then began to move herself up and down the appendage while finger fucking the former Jedi who clearly had not experienced these sensations before.

Ahsoka's body shuddered in sparks of pleasure with a finger in her pussy and a mouth sucking on her tongue. These sensations were foreign to her, she had never felt this before. She didn't even know how to react to them other than moan. Her muscles began to contract making her feel weak, but something was coming. The fingers then were withdrawing from her pussy and squeezed her clit. She cried out as she came and squirted her love juices all over the floor.

Sabine pulled off the tortuga's tongue allowing her to fall onto the floor. She licked her lips and smiled evilly before pulling off the Jedi's trousers and tied them together before walking over to one of her draws and took out several items. Turning back to the Jedi she walked over to her and blind folded her, fitted a ball gag in her mouth. With her now blind and speechless Sabine then fitted rotors onto her nipples and clit making her moan. she tossed and turned in her binds and couldn't escape allowing Sabine to get ready.

Ahsoka just cried and moaned into the gag as she moved round the floor. The sensations of the rotors moving on her nipples and clit was just too much for her. She wanted them to stop but the collar presented her form using the force. The rotors didn't stop moving, they just continued on. Pleasure build inside of her until she came again. She could feel her mind slipping away as the pleasure just kept building until she came. Time moved on until the rotors were removed and the blindfold removed.

Looking up at the human the Jedi gulped. The Mandalorian had dressed herself in latex and leather gear making herself look like a dominatrix, every inch of her looked like it was going to dominate her. Her pussy began to twitch involuntary and wetten itself. Sabine grabbed one of Ahsoka's head tails and forced her to her knees.

"Now lick my boot," she ordered.

"And what? Beg like a Mandalorian?" she shot back.

That turned out to be a bad move as the collar activated and shocked her making her cry out in pain.

"Want another?" Sabine asked but Ahsoka shook her head. "Then lick my boot,"

Shaking from the shock of the electrocution she looked at the tip of the high heeled boot. She leaned in and licked the tip and all the way up to the knee. A hand then found its way onto the side of her cheek. Her was moved until she was face to face with a phallic looking object in front of her.

"Suck," Sabine then ordered.

"H…how?"

"Open your mouth and take it in. Then move your head up and down the length of it,"

She nodded and opened her mouth before taking the phallic object into her mouth. It just fit into her mouth as she slid it in. A hand was placed on the back of her head and forced her to move down the length of the object until it was deep in her throat. She gagged on it but she was not allowed to breath as her head was forced up and down the cock. Sabine gasped in pleasure as she moved Ahsoka's head up and down the strap on.

It was clear that she wasn't used to sucking on cock. But soon she would do it like the whore she is. Ashoka could only gag as the cock was forced down her throat. Her eyes began to water involuntary as she cock was shoved down her like there was no tomorrow. Soon the hand let go and she pulled away choking before she could do anything else she was pushed to the floor and her legs were untied.

She tried to kick Sabine but the sight of the controller made her stop. The Mandalorian then pulled her legs open and looked down at the orange pussy in front of her. Licking her lips, she leaned in and began to lick her pussy. Her tongue slid inside making her gasp out in the foreign sensation. It moved around the pussy with ease making the Tortuga moan in pleasure that she had never felt before. Her pussy burned with pleasure making her cry out.

No matter what training she brought to mind her body was betraying her. Sparks inside her began to flicker once again. Her mind began to fill with pleasure and nothing but pleasure as the human licked her pussy. Ashoka could only toss and turn as the pleasure filled her body. This was a betrayal of the highest regard and she could do nothing.

'Stop, please, I must resist,' she told herself trying to gain control back, but her body wouldn't allow it as she came as a finger was slid into her pussy.

She cried out in pure ecstasy as her body spasmed. Once she relaxed she watched as Sabine lined herself up with her pussy. Her eyes widen as she saw the phallic object being positioned to her lower lips entrance.

"Wha… no please not, it's too big! It will never fit!" she objected.

"Don't whine slave, it will fit. Also, there's a low charge of electric with it. Not too much to hurt, but enough to pleasure you from the inside. Now prepare to submit the too pleasure of being bound!" Sabine declared and slide the cock inside her.

"Noooooo!" Ahsoka cried out as the cock was shoved into her.

Sparks of electricity rushed through her making her cry out in pleasure and something inside of her broke. She fell into a blackness never to return. Her eyes opened as Sabine fucked her with the strapped-on cock. She smiled as her tongue hung out.

"Yes, more! Please more!" she demanded.

"A slave does not demand," Sabine said. "She only receives,"

The sounds of squelching echoed in Ahsoka's mind as the dildo invaded her pussy. Smiling she let her mistress fuck her like there was no tomorrow. After all, this is what she was meant for now, all she was good for. She was broken now; the pleasure broke her. Sabine leaded in and locked lips with Ashoka as she continued to fuck her picking up speed as she did so. As she broke the kiss she then began to lick the Tortuga's lekku turning her into a moaning wreck.

As her speed picked up Ahsoka came making her cry out in absolute pleasure. But she didn't stop there as she withdrew the strap on and stood.

"Stand," Sabine ordered making Ahsoka stand as quickly as she could.

The Mandalorian then undid the rope around her arms before locking her hands in binders that were attached to the celling. Pulling her ass out Sabine then shoved the dildo into the Jedi's ass making her yell out in pleasure and pain.

"Ahhhh MY ASSS!" she cried out. "It's too biggggg…."

Sabine smirked as she moved her hips as fast as she could. Ahsoka was already broken but a little more would help. Her tongue hung out as her ass was stretched and invaded by a plastic electric lined invader.

"I am going to train you for a long time my submissive slut!"

"Yes... please, train me, fuck me, turn me into a submissive Jedi whore!" Ashoka cried out as she came.

Sabine just smiled as she continued to move her hips. Training this Jedi was going to be more fun than training Hera.

OOOOO

Blindfolded and bound Ashoka could feel the ship move as she was being transported somewhere. With her force inhibitor collar on she shouldn't sense anything, thankfully she no longer cared. All she cared was sex and following her mistress' orders. But now something was going on, and Hera was also a part of it. The Twi'lek pilot and she were requested to come to the ship before Sabine locked them up in chains and latex.

The ship buckled and came to a stop. The sound of hydraulics echoed in her hears followed by the south of clicking heels. Moments later her blindfold was removed to see Sabine dressed a grey imperial uniform but not one that she had seen before. This one had a crop top, hot pants, thigh high heeled boots and elbow length gloves. A whip and a pair of binders were attached to a belt along with imperial code cylinders.

Being gagged Ahsoka couldn't say anything as Sabine picked up her and Hera's leashes and pulled them so that they stood up. Smiling she then lead them out of the ship it didn't take long for them to be lead onto the hanger deck of a Star destroyer. An offer wearing the same uniform as Sabine.

"Well Sabine, I heard that you had two more slaves. But I didn't know that one of them was a wanted Jedi," she said with a smile.

"Well they do need a bit more brainwashing, but they are fully trained sex slaves for the empire," Sabine replied.

The officer walked up to Ahsoka and cupped her chin as she looked into her eyes deeply as if she was looking into her soul.

"You are a true submissive slave," she said in a voice that was so calming, erotic and dominating at the same time it felt like she belonged in this position. "This is the place where you belong now, servicing the soldiers of the empire,"


End file.
